


A Blake/Adam fic

by Serkonan



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, I hope, Idk I just want to be funny and make them laugh, Please don't think I actually ship this, and this will do exactly that, im a good person I swear, since I know how much they L O V E this...this thing, this is a fake and I'm bashing the ship, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serkonan/pseuds/Serkonan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Blake/Adam fic :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blake/Adam fic

Blake picks up Adam and dunks him into the garbage. Fucking obliterated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick note: i delete all hate on this bc i really don't care about rwby that much, have fun romanticising abuse by shipping this shitty ship k thanks bye

**Author's Note:**

> Blake is a lesbian with Yang and this ship fucking sux


End file.
